


Fluff one shots

by EnderPlays



Category: School AU - Fandom, fluff - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:35:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23118574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnderPlays/pseuds/EnderPlays
Summary: you read the titleits gonna be adorable cutenessMystic is my ocSean, Daniel, and Host, and Creator~Chan are my friends oc's
Relationships: Sean x Daniel
Kudos: 1





	Fluff one shots

Sean had woken up to the sunlight streaming through the window. Daniel had stayed over the prior so Sean decided to get up and make breakfast. Once Sean carefully got out of bed, so he wouldn't wake up Daniel, he tip-toed into the kitchen and started cooking eggs and bacon. Once Sean plated the food he went back into the bedroom.  
"Babe...Its time to wake up we got school"  
Daniel groaned and opened his eyes to face Sean.  
"What smells good cutie~?" asked Daniel groggily  
"I made breakfast for us" answered Sean  
"Aww you didn't have too," said Daniel happily getting off the bed and dragging Sean so they can eat. Once they ate their breakfast they both got dressed and headed for school. Once they both got to school they met up with their friends.  
"I don't wanna be at school!" complained Host  
"No one wants to go to school," said Mystic  
"Amen Mysty," said Sean, "We could always just hang out on the roof today"  
"Why not it's a good idea and it's not like anything exciting is gonna go on today!" said Daniel  
Once they got up to the roof they sat down and talked up until lunch about what they would do for the weekend. Mystic would hang out with her online friends on Call of Duty, Host would hang out with Creator~Chan, Sean and Daniel would hang out together as always. At lunch, they all took out the food they had packed and ate it while doing homework from the previous week. Once they had finished working and the final bell rang they all went their separate ways. Once Sean and Daniel got to Sean's house they through their backpacks and shoes off and had a make-out session while they watched a movie. Once the movie was over they got some dinner and went to sleep.


End file.
